Invierno
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: One-Shot. NejiSaku. Neji se marcha a una misión fuera de la Aldea, donde no sabe si encontrará la muerte... u otras cosas... Quizá si aprendía a amar, tendría a la mujer a su lado para el resto de su vida. Y ya no habría más inviernos en su corazón.


**Invierno.**

Neji observó la nieve que se arremolinaba a su alrededor como un sinfín de copos de diferentes tamaños, brillantes a la luz de la mañana. Hacía frío y le calaba hasta los huesos, pero no se iba a permitir demostrárselo a nadie. Aquél día era su primera misión en ANBU y causar una buena impresión a su líder era una de sus principales tareas, sobretodo si quería enaltecer aún más el nombre del clan Hyuuga.

Se colocó la máscara de halcón y miró a su alrededor, sus compañeros repetían el proceso, hasta quedar convertidos en simples pedazos de tela negra con máscara. Él se dio la vuelta, ignorando sus comentarios triviales, en espera de marcharse. Estaba deseándolo, una extraña emoción corría por sus poros, una que no había experimentado desde su pelea contra los Akatsuki. Debía mostrarles a todos cuánto valía y lo que podía hacer, pero la oportunidad se estaba retrasando, en forma de su líder, que hablaba con la Hokage.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación, cruzándose de brazos. Alejándose poco a poco de los demás, pero no lo suficiente, por si llegaba la hora de partir. El crudo invierno se cernía sobre Konoha, pintándola justo como a una postal Navideña, con focos y luces de colores adornando todos los tejados y pórticos. Neji quería mucho a su villa, aunque no lo dijera públicamente. Y aquella paz alcanzada después de tantas guerras y tanta sangre, suponía para él un valioso tesoro. El poder ver a la aldea así, pacífica y cubierta de un manto blanco era suficiente como para hacerlo desear nuevamente el partir, para así impedir cualquier cosa que amenazara al lugar.

—Es hora de irnos —puntualizó el hombre que habían estado esperando, quien llevaba una máscara de mono—. Recuerden la formación.

Neji asintió solemnemente y se pusieron en marcha. No hubo ninguna novedad durante horas, mientras avanzaban por el tenebroso bosque cubierto de nieve, hacia la salida de la Aldea; ni mucho menos hubo inconvenientes al acercarse al país, la misión parecía pan comido. Pero ya comprobarían prontamente que sus suposiciones estaban erradas.

Al entrar a territorio enemigo, un grupo de no más de diez hombres les cerró el paso, por lo cual tuvieron que entrar en batalla. Sabían que no sería fácil, pero confiaban en poderlo lograr. Sin embargo, las circunstancias jugaban en su contra, la dulce nevada de la tarde se había convertido en tormenta y apenas se podía distinguir algo entre el vendaval, las figuras que se movían alrededor de Neji ¿eran amigos o enemigos? Sólo distinguía manchones negros moviéndose en la creciente penumbra que daba paso a la noche y el viento frío embotándole los músculos. Si no quería perder debía usar su mejor arma.

Activó el Byakugan y se dispuso a abarcar una zona de 20 metros a la redonda. Pero aparte de ellos, no había nadie más. Los brillantes y azulados chakras de las personas que combatían a sus costados eran las únicas cosas en movimiento del lugar. Además de unas cuantas ardillas y otros animales. Sonrió con orgullo, con el Byakugan activado sabía perfectamente a quién atacar, pues los chakras de sus compañeros eran familiares a él.

Adoptó la posición del Jyuken y se lanzó a toda velocidad, sin resbalarse siquiera, por la ladera de una colina cubierta de nieve, en busca de un hombre que atacaba a uno de sus compañeros sin piedad. Lo golpeó repetidas veces en sus puntos vitales, así como también se deshizo de varios de sus compañeros. La batalla parecía ganada, sobretodo porque a excepción de él, todos parecían un poco torpes en la oscuridad.

Desactivó el Byakugan cuando se cercioró de que no había nadie más alrededor y se dispuso a ayudar a sus compañeros heridos. La misión seguía en pie, pero sería mejor descansar un poco antes. Todos acordaron esconderse en un mismo sitio y dormir, para después continuar con lo pactado, a riesgo de que los del país se enteraran de su intromisión al no ver regresar a sus hombres.

A la mañana siguiente, nada más salir del escondide, se vieron rodeados por quince figuras encapuchadas. Justo lo que habían estado esperando. La lucha se volvió violenta nuevamente, agotadora, dolorosa. Oía los gritos de las personas que caían y eran sepultadas y pisoteadas por los ganadores, oía el susurro de los árboles y su propia respiración agitada, haciendo hasta lo imposible por sobrevivir. Aunque él mismo sabía que no podía hacer mucho, no cuando su chakra estaba por agotarse y no había comido ni bebido nada. Era cuestión de tiempo... pero, ¿moriría ahí? ¿Ahí, sin poder hacer nada por nadie? ¿Ahí, sin dejar en alto el nombre del clan que lo vio nacer?

Se deshizo de la máscara, a riesgo de ser recordado como un desobediente y atacó a diestra y siniestra, sintiendo como las energías abandonaban su cuerpo con rapidez, dejando aletargados sus sentidos. El frío le deshacía los huesos, o al menos así se sentía, hasta que pronto, perdió toda sensibilidad. Por suerte, ya sólo quedaban dos enemigos a la vista.

Su cuerpo inerte cayó sobre la nieve, al tiempo que sus ojos blancos como calizas se centraban en la batalla, que estaba a punto de ser ganada. De ninguna manera permitiría que algo amenazara la paz de Konoha, se lo había jurado. Y aún así, aún así... ¿qué era ese extraño sentimiento, como ácido creciendo en su interior? Le escocían los ojos. Y recordó que esa sensación se obtenía al querer llorar. Pero él no debía llorar, no había razón. Había cumplido con defender a su villa, su propio honor y el de su clan, no había nada de vergonzoso en morir allí.

—¡Neji, Neji! —la voz de una mujer lo llamaba, Sakura Haruno, la médico del equipo trataba de darle los mejores tratamientos a fin de mantenerlo con vida—. No está funcionando, maldición.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Él cerró los ojos, sentía el chakra cálido de la mujer curándole las heridas que tenía esparcidas por todo el cuerpo.

—Tsunade-sama me envío. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Neji nisiquiera se molestó en responderle. Se sentía tan cansado... sólo quería dormir. Sólo eso, descansar. ¿Por qué ella seguía aferrándose a curarlo? Ya había hecho lo suficiente.

Sakura soltó un bufido de resignación y preocupación cuando se dio cuenta de que el genio se había desmayado. Los hombres eran sin duda idiotas, lo sabía porque había convivido con Naruto por más de 20 años, pero nunca pensó que Neji Hyuuga sería igual. Al menos había llegado a tiempo, su corazón se oprimía al pensar en la otra posibilidad.

Por su parte, el hombre se sumergió en un sueño... ¿o quizás era un recuerdo? Su cerebro no podía procesar exactamente bien, aunque las voces eran nítidas en su mente, así como la escena. Parecía que una pequeña película corría por su mente.

—Nunca creí que el frío pudiese ser tan fuerte —puntualizó la voz de un hombre—. ¿No se supone que tiene mucho orgullo por su clan?

—No seas idiota, es por eso que su orgullo está tan alto. El frío sabe perfectamente que es mejor que nosotros ¿no te quedó claro hace rato? —otra persona le respondía, en un tono bastante molesto—. Haciéndose el héroe para que le den el crédito. Estúpido Hyuuga.

—Eh, ¿por qué le dicen frío? —inquirió una tercera voz, de una persona más joven.

—Tan frío como el invierno —puntualizó alguien, mientras todos prorrumpían en carcajadas.

—Guarden silencio —ordenó el capitán—. Les ha salvado la vida, bola de idiotas. Regresen a dormir, inmediatamente, la misión se reanudará mañana.

Aquella afirmación los dejó callados. Neji ya no pudo oír sus voces, aunque en realidad, tampoco quería hacerlo. ¿Qué cláse de sueño era ese? Sólo había penumbra en sus ojos, pero las voces... eran conocidas. Los compañeros que había salvado en dos ocasiones. Y hablaban de él, ¿por qué? ¿En realidad había sucedido? ¿De verdad pensaban así de él? Se removió incómodo y Sakura soltó un improperio, ¡se abrirían las heridas!

—¿Cómo es la situación? —Ahí estaba otra vez la voz de su sueño, ¿seguiría dormido?—. ¿Está bien?

—Afotunadamente sí, logré llegar a tiempo para salvarlo —admitió Sakura, el chakra cálido volvió a dispararse por su cuerpo—. Neji-san estará bien.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo otra voz—. Realmente le estoy agradecido por haberme salvado.

—Yo también.

Sakura se quedó callada y observó el semblante blanco de su paciente, estaba pálido, pero sabía que se recuperaría. Su piel era tan blanca como la nieve bajo su cuerpo, y su actitud también se parecía a la época: fría. Sin embargo, ella estaba segura de que no era así, no después de haberlo visto pelear con tanto coraje. Sabía cómo lo llamaban, incluso ella misma le había dicho así alguna vez, pero no estaba fundamentado, definitivamente no...

—Continúen con la misión, Tsunade-sama no quiere que esto se retrase —ordenó la kunoichi, haciéndose los mechones de cabello que obstaculizaban su vista para atrás—. Yo cuidaré de Neji-san. Un equipo de rescate llegará pronto hasta aquí.

—Bien —respondieron al unísono los hombres, antes de desaparecer en estelas de humo.

Neji abrió los ojos al oír que se marchaban. La misión iba a continuar y él tenía que continuar con ella. Era su camino y voluntad ninja. Trató de incorporarse en repetidas ocasiones, pero sin lograrlo, estaba desorientado por la pérdida de sangre y con los ojos cerrados era incluso aún más imposible centrarse en el mundo, aún así debía...

—No se levante, Neji-san —la mano de Haruno se posó en su pecho, recostándolo nuevamente—. Sus heridas aún no han cerrado.

—Es irónico —murmuró el genio—. Aquellos que me odiaban... dándome las gracias. A pesar de que no morí.

Sakura arqueó una ceja, ¿estaba viendo a un delirante Hyuuga?

—No vas a morir —afirmó con vehemencia, al tiempo que su acompañante abría los ojos y los centraba sobre su rostro.

—Morir en invierno era lo que quería. Iba a quedar sepultado por la nieve. Así como el frío que soy.

Definitivamente Neji deliraba, pero sus delirios eran tristes. A la chica se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—No vas a morir —repitió.

Neji desdibujó una sonrisa auténtica. Aquella afirmación le daba calidez, no entendía por qué. Aunque ella tenía razón, la muerte no lo había alcanzado. Y el fin de una época y de un año que presagiaba el invierno, no le habían traido el fin de su vida tampoco. Aún tenía tantas cosas por hacer. Se reprochó mentalmente por ser tan idiota. Sin duda que había mucho más por vivir, lo sentía con tan sólo mirar el rostro de la Haruno, quien tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Y también tenía muchas cosas por cambiar.

Repasó con las manos las mejillas de la mujer, sintiendo las frías lágrimas haciendo contacto con sus débiles manos.

—No seas llorona —dijo en tono duro. Ella le sonrió, estaba acostumbrada a ese trato. Se lo había dado siempre, desde que se habían hecho compañeros en ANBU, ella como médico y él como su paciente—. No llores, Haruno.

—Es que eres tan tonto —gimoteó en respuesta la mujer.

—Normalmente no —bromeó un poco él. Sakura alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

—Veo que las experiencias cercanas a la muerte cambian a la gente —trataba de sonar jovial, pero su voz seguía rompiéndose con tan sólo mencionar la palabra 'muerte'.

—Sólo lo suficiente —esta vez, en sus ojos blancos había un poco más de aceptación a los demás.

La nieve comenzó a caer nuevamente, mientras Sakura se acercaba al rostro del que alguna vez fue su maestro en ANBU. Tenía sus opalinos ojos a centímetros de distancia, pero de ellos no irradiaba ningún sentimiento de rechazo. Quizá era porque estaba todavía débil. Decidió hacerlo de todos modos. Sus labios se posaron sobre la frente del hombre, una única vez, allí en el preciso lugar donde tenía su marca del clan secundario.

—Gracias —dijo firmemente el genio, volviendo a sonreír.

Quizá si aprendía a ser menos frío, habría más momentos de calidez en su vida.

Quizá si aprendía a abrirse a los demás, lo dejarían de llamar así.

Y quizá si aprendía a amar, tendría a la mujer a su lado para el resto de su vida.

Y ya no habría más inviernos en su corazón.

FIN.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Hace mucho que no escribo un NejiSaku, me disculpo mucho con las personas que me seguían/siguen por eso. Con todos mis proyectos de ygo gx se me va casi toda la inspiración (actualizo de 6 a 8 capítulos cada lunes y viernes), no obstante, eso no significa que esta pareja me guste menos o que me haya olvidado, por supuesto que no. Este fanfic es para un concurso en el foro de CemZoo, debía escribir con Neji un oneshot dedicado al invierno, el nejisaku salió de la nada, lo cual significa que me sigue gustando la pareja jaja, no prometo tener proyectos rápidamente, aunque si hay dos cociéndose ya, uno es un longfic y los otros son drabbles, pero ya se verán después.

Espero que sea de su agrado esta pequeña historia, a mí me gustó escribirla. Cualquier comentario, crítica o sugerencia será bien recibida y trataré de tomarla en cuenta.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


End file.
